A Very Cullen Christmas
by HannahKayWithers
Summary: Oneshot..read it, review it. make my day:


**Here it is. The Christmas Blackwater:) Today's Wensday. Tomorrow is my last exam-and therefore last day I'm going to school... so I should have this finished sometime Friday. Yay. **

**This. Could. Be. A. Prequel. To. My. Blackwater. Ahh:) **

**A Very Cullen Christmas **

Dad's dead. Mom's dating Charlie Swan. Brother's imprinted. Cousin was imprinted on by my ex-boyfriend. Not to mention the pack of werewolves that are almost constantly in either my house or worse my head. So, Christmas this year? Eh, I think I'll just stay in bed. I really don't want to snuggle by the fire in the Cullen's place with my pack to exchange gifts with those bloodsuckers. All because my all mighty alpha can't get over Bella Swan Cullen. Isn't that just lovely? He claims she's just his friend and even though she's been married and converted into one of them for six months now...he still wants to spend Christmas with her. As if.

"Leah!" Mom called from down the hall and I cringed. _No._ I rolled over in bed, burying myself in the covers. They would be my first line of defense..well second to the lock on my door. The door opened. _Crap. I didn't lock the door. _"Leah, get out of bed! We need to be on our way to the Cullen's by now." She hissed at me, turning to riffle through my closet. I growled, pulling the covers over my head just enough to get a look at her. Her mother was wearing a dress that should've been illegal for a mom to wear. It came halfway up her thigh and was _way_ too tight to be a mom dress (there might be another reason besides my alpha that we going to have a very Cullen Christmas). I honestly wanted to bludgeon my own eyes out. She turned and threw a hanger at my head. "Put the dress on and be downstairs in three minutes." She reached down, grabbed some strappy black heels and threw them on the bed before retreating downstairs.

I glared at her retreating figure before looking at the dress in my hands. It was a simple red dress with a black belt that tied into a bow in the back. A simple red dress that I hadn't worn since my first date with Sam (i.e. before i phased...and got super model tall.). In fact as I looked at the tiny thing I cringed just thinking of wearing it. I darted to my dresser and pulled on some black tights (no need to show _that_ much leg) before pulling the dress over my head. Amazingly it still fit though my chest area was a little snug. With a sigh I pulled on the heels, grabbed a brush and walked down the hall into the kitchen where my mom was waiting holding a brush and bobby pens. I rolled my eyes as she ran the brush through my hair several times before pinning back the sides of my hair. "There. You look perfect now." She handed me a bag of gifts and then turned to walk from the room. I sighed, following after her into the living room which was set up for Christmas although we wouldn't actually be having Christmas there so I wasn't sure what the point in the fluff was. I was sure there'd be plenty of fluff at the Cullen house.

Seth was sitting on the couch in a suit and red bow tie, grinning ear to ear as his -oh so- beautiful imprint, Lisa, told him some sort of story about her -oh so- exciting work as a photo journalist. Lisa was tall and leggy with long, dark black hair and huge brown eyes. Just seeing her made me want to gag but seeing them together like that was just disturbing...especially when you count the fact that she was dressed in one of those Mrs. Clause dresses with the short red dress and white fur at the top and bottom and a Santa hat. She looked -oh so- cute. It made me want to vomit.

"Come on." I grunted, making a bee line for the door and hurrying out of the house. It was your typical overcast day in La Push. It was the kind of day that would make any mere mortal wearing this dress freeze to death which made it kind of peculiar that her mother and Lisa were so skimpily dressed but I suppose they wouldn't be outside very long so they figured a jacket would suffice. I popped open the trunk and put the gift bag inside before walking around to the other side of the car. I opened the door and plopped down in the seat, staring out the window at the snow covered ground. It's a white Christmas, alright. I scowled as I watched Seth walk Lisa to the car and open the door, allowing her to slide in before he joined her. They huddled up together in the back so I rolled my eyes and turned instead to my mother who was revving the engine and jacking up the heat.

My mom drove in silence as we passed through the still reservation and then through Forks which was teeming with traffic of families coming to visit for the holidays. They then drove past Forks and down a long, winding road that would eventually pour out into the Cullen's yard but for now was simply framed with trees. I sighed after a few minutes and leaned my head against the window. It was pleasantly cold to my feverish skin and I stayed like that until I saw the Cullen's house come into my line of vision. I could already smell vamp. The police cruiser was in the driveway and so was Jake's rabbit.. I'm pretty sure the old, beat up Honda was what Sam was driving nowadays too. Lovely. Mom pulled up behind the Rabbit and she opened the door, walking up the front steps shortly followed by Seth and Mrs. Clause-I mean Lisa. I just stayed in the car. Would anyone really notice?

"Leah!" My mom hissed and I growled under my breath. It seems so. I hopped out of the car, crossed my arms and walked up to the door with them, adorning a fake smile. My mom sneered a bit in my direction but I didn't care. I did not want to be there and she knew it. She was just _making_ me suffer.

The little pixie-like one opened the door wearing designer jeans and a deep green cashmere sweater. She was grinning ear to ear as she greeted us, pointing us in the direction of the 'party.' One look and I wanted to vomit. The living room was decorated in red, white and gold. A huge tree was nuzzled by the fireplace where about twenty stockings were hung and a mountain of presents were nuzzled under the tree. There was a large white grand piano draped in red fabric beside the fire place.

The Cullen's were lounging on one of their long couches, all dressed in over the top outfits the pixie must have picked out. _They _were sitting at the end of one couch, her head leaning against his shoulder as Paul snuggled with Rachel on the other end and Jarred cuddled with Kim in the middle. Seth and Lisa sat down on another couch and I choose to plop down in a fluffy arm chair and pretend I wasn't there.

Edward stood from the couch, kissed Bella's cheek and walked over to the piano. He sat down and started playing an unfamiliar song but all too quickly it morphed into the tune to Jingle Bells. "Sing along time!" Alice yelled, appearing in the doorway with an impish excited grin. I growled to myself as everyone started singing and I stood up, feeling suffocated by an emotion that was probably being forced upon me by the squirrely one, Jasper. The emotion was cozy, loving and above all happy. I was not happy and I refused to have some bloodsucker make me feel happy when that was the farthest thing from my mind.

I stood up and walked quickly from the room and down the hall. It was quiet in this part of the house which made me smile. The silence was nice though this part of the house did reek of vamp. As I walked down an endless hallway, I heard a toilet flush before a door opened down the hall. Jacob Black stepped out wearing dress pants, a dress shirt and a red tie. He started at me, looking into my eyes and his expression turned somewhat evil. "You're standing under the mistletoe Leah." He commented, stepping forward as my eyes turned to the ceiling.

I crossed my arms. "Mhm."

He chuckled, stepping up to me, invading my space just a bit. "You know what that means, dear Leah." I shook my head but I felt him moving closer. My heartbeat increased. Jacob was about to kiss me? "I'm about to kiss you." He said as if he could read my mind. I bit my lip as he leaned forward yet again. His lips hovered over mine for a moment, causing my heart to race. His lips curled into a smile before he gently leaned down to press a gentle kiss to my lips. The kiss lasted only thirty seconds but in those thirty seconds of Jacob's lips on mine and his large hands cupping my face… "Merry Christmas, Leah." He whispered against my lips and when I opened my eyes he was gone_._

_Merry Christmas Leah._

**Merry Christmas!:)**


End file.
